Trip to the End of the Books
by loviloli
Summary: Trist got an invitation from her aunt to stay with her. She thought of residence, but, found out it was an academy. What surprise her most are the new people she met in the academy was connected to the characters from the books.
1. Welcome to Camp Lyle Academy

Trist got an invitation from her aunt to stay with her. She thought of residence, but, found out it was a academy. What surprise her most are the people she met in the academy was connected to the characters from the books.

**Welcome to Camp Lyle Academy**

Trist got her luggage and rode an express train. She forced to stay with her Aunt Saunders's, her mother's aunt, place for awhile or forever. Her mother died by a car accident few years ago and her father's journey work can't protect her. Aunt Saunders hated to see the child growing up misery and unsociably and so she asked her father over the phone to let Trist stay with her. At first, her father refused, but, with Aunt Saunders's insisting and good negotiating, he agreed.

The train was like the Hogwarts Express, she thought. It was faster than she expected. She was about to read her book, Pride and Prejudice, when someone asked if wanted something. She can't refuse the old lady and so she asked for a juice box. She gave her the money and she got the juice box. She read her book as the train went on.

The train stopped and she found herself asleep. She quickly got up, took her luggage and got off. She remembered her aunt's last words for her over the phone. "Someone will pick you up when you got in the train station." Once she got out, a guy about her age came to her and found out it was her friends from her school.

"Michael!" she squeezed.

"Hello. How was the trip?"

"I didn't know it's you who'll be picking me up."

"Aunt Saunders planned to keep it a secret sooner you got her." Michael got her luggage and leaded the way out. "Sonny was waiting in the car. He watched over the car."

"And how did you know Aunt Saunders?" Trist asked.

"She was my grandmother's friend and Sonny's godmother."

"Oh."

"There it is."

"Sonny! It's great to see you!" She forced herself not to embrace him.

"To you, too. Let's go" Sonny opened the car door for Trist and she went in. And Michael put the luggage at the back of the car and rode on the front sit.

Trist was surprised to see Sonny on the driver's seat. "You drive?"

"Yes."

"Put on your seatbelts and where ready to fly." Michael said.

"Fly? This isn't a flying car." Sonny reminded.

"Just go. We'll be late for Hogwarts." Trist got Michael's point.

"Ok. Hogwarts express." Sonny said sarcastically as he pulled the gear.

They drove through the city, passed a gate with "Camp Lyle Academy" sign and two tower cameras and through the woods. It took 20 minutes to reach the building.

"We're here." Michael said.

"It's a mansion." Trist can't get her eyes off the building.

"It looked like a mansion. But, come and see the inside." Michael leaded the way.

Trist noticed her luggage was with them. They leaded her to her room through the stairs and hallways.

"Here's your room." Michael opened the door and he and Sonny put in the luggage. "I asked helped from someone. So, we'll leave. If you need anything just call us. Oh, and dinner's on 7."

Trist nodded.

The room was wonderful. It was filled with white and purple colors. White wall, purple curtains, purple bed with white pillows, white and purple drawers beside, white shelves, purple clock, white closet, white rag on the floor, purple single couch with white pillow on it, white study table with also has white purple drawers and purple chair.

She put her luggage on the bed, grabbed things in it and prepared her room. Everything was set and finalized. She checked the clock and it's already haft an hour before 7. She decided to take a shower. In the bathroom, she found a lavender soap which really smelled like lavender flowers and purple towel. After the shower she dried her hair and dressed up. She went outside the room and already found herself lost. Can someone help me?


	2. The Tekken Dinner

She wondered along the halls and was relieved to find a redheaded girl wearing a pair of bouncing shoes, bouncing, in the hallway.

"Uhm, excuse me. Miss? Uhm, May I ask-"

"Oh, you're the new girl, right?" She broke off before Trist can finish her sentence.

"Ah yes, I'm-"

"Trist Phelps, I know." She raised a hand.

"Ah."

"I'm Charlemagne. People call me Charle, or Magnie, or Charle, or was it Magnie? Whatever, You can call me any." She still kept on bouncing.

"Ah, ok"

"Are you heading to the dinner hall?"

"Yes."

"Wanna go together?"

"Sure."

"How was the room?"

"It's wonderful."

"I picked the stuff and especially the color."

"Really! It's my favorite."

In the dinner hall, Charlemagne and Trist got their meal and went to seat with the guys, Sonny and Michael, a guy with curly black hair, a guy with dark skin, and a physically perfect guy with blonde hair.

"Hey gu-u-uys!" Charlemagne headed to a group of teenagers around a table.

"Hey Charlie!" The guy with curly black hair, Niel, greeted.

"Take a seat Trist." Michael offered.

"Why won't you seat Charlie?" Niel asked.

Charlemagne squeezed, still kept on bouncing. Trist was amazed of her to be able to manage the food from spilling.

"Why are those Charl?" The dark skinned Tyler noticed she was waiting for anyone to notice the bouncy shoes.

"It's bouncy shoes. I made it."

"Why?"

"So that it'll make a sound every time I jump." Charlemagne opened her mouth cheerfully.

"Eat your food now."

"Kk."

"Wait, your Trist Phelps, right?" Leo noticed.

"Hm. Yeah" Trist nodded.

"I'm Leo." He handed to her the ketchup that he also noticed she was in need.

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you."

"I believe you already knew the two guys. This is, by the way, Tyler and Niel."

"Hey." Niel greeted.

"So where did you guys met?" asked Tyler.

"Old school. She transfers every year caused by her father's work."Sonny said while playing his psp device.

"What are you playing?" Charlemagne peeked on Sonny's psp.

"Tekken."

"Like Street Fighter?" Niel asked.

"Oh. One time, I saw street fighting in the coliseum and it turned out to great disaster. They started picking on the innocent people, bag, bag, bagsh, and a big stampede happened that killed hundreds of people." Charlemagne said with hand gestures.

"And you were ok? You're not hurt?" Leo asked.

"I'm fine." Charlemagne dug on her food.

"What about the cops?" Michael asked.

"I didn't saw them." Charlemagne shook her head.

"Where did that happened?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know. It was on a tv show." Charlemagne ate a spoonful of food.

"You always scare us, Charl." Leo sighed. Everyone went back to their food.

"Are bell peppers spicy?" Charlemagne got a sliced of bell pepper on her hand.

"Why not try eating it and find it yourself." Tyler said.

"Argh! I hate the taste!" Leo gave his soda to Charlemagne and she drank it.

***Please review***


End file.
